1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting boards and, more particularly, to a cutting and fillet board with drain for removable attachment to conventional ice chest coolers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals enjoy catching fish while boating. Not so enjoyable, however, is the chore of cleaning the fish. Typically, after fish are caught, they are deposited within ice chest coolers or the like to be stored until the fish can be cut, cleaned, and filleted. This usually requires postponing cleaning and filleting duties until returning home after boating activities have been completed for the day. Otherwise, one is forced to setup a makeshift cutting surface on the boat in whatever space that can be acquired being ample to clean fish.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which freshly caught fish can be cut, cleaned, and filleted on a conventional ice chest cooler top while allowing for unimpeded accessibility to the cooler. The development of the cutting and fillet board with drain fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did-not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,716 issued in the name of E. M. Murphy discloses a foldable vending tray for ice cream cups and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,056 issued in the name of Brown et al. discloses a portable cooler with suspended grate for ice-free storage areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,152 issued in the name of Walsh discloses a storage rack for bottles and similar receptacles which contain unstable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,569 issued in the name of Hoch describes a thermos support tray which is attachable about an automobile floor hump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,991 issued in the name of Snell describes a non-skid beverage and/or food holder having two tiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,403 issued in the name of Blackman discloses a multi-use tray with provisions permitting its attachment to various objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,343 issued in the name of Drach describes a combination drain and cutting board.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a cutting and fillet board which allows one to cut and fillet fish on a conventional ice chest cooler top while allowing for unimpeded accessibility to the cooler in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting and fillet board adapted for use with various models of IGLOO(copyright) ice chest coolers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting and fillet board adapted for removable attachment to a conventional IGLOO(copyright) ice chest cooler.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting and fillet board fabricated of marine grade polymer, thereby serving as a very durable and desirable surface against which to cut and fillet fish.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting and fillet board with a board member having a raised peripheral wall integrally molded therewith which encloses three sides of the board member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a board member with an upper surface defined as a generally smooth filleting surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide drainage portals located in rear corners of the board member for facilitating drainage from the filleting surface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide drain plugs which are removably inserted within respective drainage portals in order to prevent drainage onto the ice chest cooler top.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment means for facilitating removable attachment of the cutting and fillet board to an upper surface of an ice chest cooler top of a conventional IGLOO(copyright) ice chest cooler.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting instrument retention means to allow for the temporary storage of a desired cutting instrument.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a cutting and fillet board with drain is adapted for removable attachment to a conventional IGLOO(copyright) ice chest cooler and other similar ice chest coolers. The present invention comprises a flat, planar, generally rectangular board member having a raised peripheral wall integrally molded therewith which encloses three sides of the board member. The cutting and fillet board with drain is fabricated of a high-density polymer which serves to provide a durable and desirable surface against which to cut and fillet fish.
The board member has an upper surface opposite a lower surface. The upper surface is defined as a generally smooth filleting surface designed for use during cutting, cleaning, and filleting fish.
The peripheral wall defines a rear wall which perpendicularly joins a first and a second sidewall.
Rectangular strips of VELCRO(copyright) are adhered to the lower surface of the board member in order to mate with corresponding strips of VELCRO(copyright) which are adhered to the upper surface of an ice chest cooler top, thereby removably attaching the cutting and fillet board with drain to an IGLOO(copyright) ice chest cooler.
A pair of drainage portals are located in rear corners of the board member for facilitating drainage from the filleting surface. Drain plugs are removably inserted within respective drainage portals in order to prevent drainage onto the ice chest cooler top.
A cutting instrument retention means is mounted laterally along an external surface of second sidewall for providing temporary storage of a desired cutting instrument.
The use of the present invention allows one to cut and fillet fish on a conventional ice chest cooler top while allowing for unimpeded accessibility to the cooler in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.